


Things Without a Name

by ab2fsycho



Series: Hold My Tea and Watch This [8]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Boring, Bunny is upset, M/M, Unrequited, for someone, it's all part of the plan, meetings, not my best piece, there will be pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ab2fsycho/pseuds/ab2fsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Guardians have gathered for a meeting, but Bunny has something on his mind that he really doesn't want on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Without a Name

“Must we always have meetings here? I’m shaking in my fur.” 

Bunny glared at North, but North only smiled back. “Is closer to Christmas than Easter this time of year. Yetis and elves get easily distracted.”

“Yeah, sure mate.” Their meetings were helpful. They were meant to keep the Guardians on their toes so that someone or something didn’t catch them by surprise. Pitch’s return, though it had brought Jack Frost to them, had put them all on the edge. So they tried to keep each other posted just in case something new showed up on the radar. “How’s the production going, by the way?”

They had ceased to make quips over the importance of one holiday versus the other when they’d come to the conclusion that each of their roles in the lives of children was equally important. Another thing that had come from the situation that had led to the emergence of their new Guardian. Bunny felt a bad taste in his mouth at the thought of where Jack was at this moment in time. North’s answer brought him back to the current scene, “Faster than usual. Which is good. Humans are always crazy around that time of year.”

“Yeah, mate. My time of year, too.”

Sandy flew in at that point. Soon, Tooth followed with a few of her fairies. “Hi, guys!” Tooth greeted them. “Where’s Jack?”

“Yes, he’s usually here by now,” North concurred.

“Oh, uh,” Bunny hesitated. “He’s, uh, he’s occupied.” Sandy raised an eyebrow, a question mark appearing above his head. “Honestly, Sandy, whatayou think he’s doing?”

“Well don’t sound so harsh, Bunny. I have noticed a decent amount of inactivity in Pitch lately. Jack must be doing something right,” North reassured.

“Yeah. Right.” Bunny still hated the idea that Jack was holed up with the Nightmare King. He still hated the idea that Jack was seeing Pitch at all. And North made it sound like they’d traded Jack for a bit of quiet from Pitch, but he knew that wasn’t what the Guardian of Wonder meant. It shocked him how much he cared about the brat.

It must bother the others too, somewhat. He could tell Tooth was concerned for Jack. North’s concern was a little less obvious, but Bunny knew it was there. Sandy seemed to be the least concerned. The little man even gave Bunny a thumbs-up and a series of gestures trying to convince him everything was okay. Of all the Guardians, he felt like Sandy should be the one most concerned. Pitch had practically killed the Guardian of Dreams, after all.

“However, there is concern in India. Some guys we haven’t seen in many a year think they’ve seen signs . . .,” North went into detail, talking to Sandy about it. Bunny sat back and tried to listen, but his mind was elsewhere.

“You okay?” Tooth asked him.

“Yeah, just . . . I’m just worried.”

“Don’t be. I think Jack can handle himself.”

“Hm.”

“Have you seen Sophie?”

Bunny smiled. “Yeah, I’ve visited the ankle biter. Forgot how fun it was to see the kids.”

“Yeah. It is fun.”

“You’re right, Sandy. The concern can’t be too serious. No real sightings after all.” North turned to the others after finishing his spiel with the Sandman. “Any thoughts?” Tooth shook her head. Bunny kept his thoughts to himself, because he truly didn’t think they needed to hear about how much he wanted to send Pitch Black so deep into the earth that the Boogeyman could never reemerge. “Alright. I guess there’s nothing else. Everything running fine?”

The others continued talking. Bunny felt the sourness in his mouth get worse, and he wanted nothing more than to believe that they were right. He wanted to believe that Jack was safe. But how safe could a Guardian be in the lair of the Nightmare King? He really wished he could put a name to this aggression that he felt towards Pitch, because he’d given up on thinking that it only had something to do with the bastard having attempted world domination.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea that Bunny would try to seduce Jack from Pitch was brought up to me. I liked the idea. I'm just a shitty seducer. You can ask my better half (actually don't, he will tell you I'm lying).
> 
> ANYWHO, I have elected to give Bunny angst and jealousy, if anything. You see, he accidentally sprouted emotions (I hate it when that happens) and now I want to see where he goes with these undiscussed and disconcerting feelings. I'm making up words today. I'm not awake.
> 
> But this all fits nicely into the "plan." I have one more thing for you all before enacting Phase One of the "plan."


End file.
